The Grand Magic Olympiad
by LordSlogra
Summary: The Grand Magic Olympiad is a competition held every 1000 years in the Kingdom, and this year it's Temp the Dark Lord's turn to hold it. But there is treachery and corruption afoot as everything starts to descend into madness. Before the competition's end they must halt a conspiracy to ruin the tournament and resurrect an old foe. Read Incursion to understand the characters better.


**Yay, new story...again. Anyway, I was looking forward to writing this since it was a roleplay we tried about 5 times in Roblox, it failing totally evry time so I decided to put the idea to bed by writing this. I hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

"Temp. I don't know about you but I think that's not meant for armour." Temp looked slightly dismayed at this response but decided to not wear it anyway. "Besides, why do you even want to wear a bow tie?" Temp looked surprised

"Oh, didn't you hear? The Grand Magic Olympiad is here again! And this time I'm hosting it. The King did it last millennium, and Mept the millennium before that, so it's about time they gave me the chance."

"And I haven't ever heard about this why?" asked Dragon.

"Because it only comes round once every millennium, and I haven't hosted it for 3000 years perhaps," suggested Temp with mock sarcasm.

"Hmph," responded Dragon before asking "So what actually IS this Magic Olympiad thing?"

"Well I'm glad you asked," said Temp with a grin on his face like he'd been waiting for this moment for 3000 years. "The Olympiad is a tournament for mages of all elements and trainings. It is a test of every skill a mage should possess and then some. It involves 6 rounds where 4500 competitors are whittled down to 9, one of each element presumably, then to 3, then the last man standing gets to duel with the host of the games, and so far no host has lost. I intend to carry on that streak."

"And how many times have you hosted this before?" asked Dragon. Temp laughed before saying

"None at all. Why do you think I'm so excited?"

"You. Excited? Really?" Dragon said sarcastically. Temp laughed at this, giving Dragon a playful punch before walking off to his demons and deciding, eventually, to throw the bow tie in the lava. This was going to be a fun couple of weeks.

* * *

The crowd gathered around the castle courtyard was massive to say the least, although it would be naturally since this was a big occasion that only select generations would get to witness. Temp raised his hand for silence and waiting for the crowd to quieten down. He was sitting in an ebony black throne on the castle's balcony with dark flames on its corners and a red rim around its edges. He was flanked by his right hand man and Captain of his Black Knights, Umbra; his left hand man and chief Lich, Dragon; his righter hand man and half-demon mercenary, Alain and his lefter hand man and good friend, Kaka. Alongside them was another good friend of them all, Natalia, although they all called her Vid for some reason. On the opposite side of the balcony sat Mept, the Light lord, and the King. Temp cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mortals and immortals. Paladins, Black Knights and Villagers. Welcome to the Grand Magic Olympiad! I am probably as excited as your, maybe more, to be finally hosting this prestigious event. Now you're all probably wondering what is actually going to happen since everyone who knew before, save some, are now just souls in my cache or Mept's. Well we have the 9 groups of mages here competing for a duel with me. Each group has 500 mages with 1 leader which will be whittled down to 1 each through 6 rounds. Now then, without further ado, let us welcome our MAGES!" The crowd parted to allow the 4500+ mages to enter into the grounds. The King had expanded the courtyard considerably to allow everyone at least some space to move around in, and being an Archmage, he could do that. Dragon then took his cue to introduce the 9 groups.

"Ok, coming in first here we've got the Light Mages led by Ultima! Next we have the Dark Mages led by Shroudon! Here are the Fire Mages led by Ignis!" This kept going until he had introduced all the other guilds: Ice led by Cryos, Lightning by Voltaan, Water by Neptulon, Earth by Terrar, Wind by Pneumon and Forest by Wildvine. Temp then started speaking again.

"Now then, the whole competition is in 6 rounds the first of which will span over today, tonight and tomorrow. This round is simply a battle round, the mages will be placed at random points throughout the world and must battle against members of opposing elements. This fighting will continue until tomorrow where it will stop once half of them have been eliminated or until nightfall." The mages seemed to unsettle at this, of course, since they hadn't been told in advance what each of the rounds would be, perhaps a minor oversight. Temp raised his hand for silence again before continuing. "Next, for the rules, all spells, no matter how powerful, are allowed. However, the more powerful a spell, the longer it will take you to charge. It is for this reason that you have these bracelets that you are wearing now." Everyone looked at their right wrist to see a grey, dull looking bracelet beep into life. "And the final, probably the most important too, rule is that at any time I reserve the right to interrupt a battle if there is foul play." This was basically Temp speak for don't even think about cheating or I will rip you from limb to limb. "Now then, I believe the Battle Round is about to begin. Mages, to your places please!" The mages then all dissipated to be reformed again in their respective starting zones to begin the biggest fight anyone had ever seen before, or was to be seen since. The Grand Magic Olympiad, was only getting started…

* * *

**So, what did you think? well I hope each round will be one chapter in length, maybe some as 2. Next chapter will be out sometime after I upload the next chapter of Oblivion. Happy reading folks, and an early Merry Christmas just in case I don't finish the Oblivion chapter in time.**


End file.
